Wonderful Life
by RozarieCriss
Summary: Kurt's life couldn't get worse...or it could? Dark story about one sad boy in dark place. Will someone help him reach through the dark and help him find his happiness again? Rated M for dealing with themes such as rape (not very graphic), prostitution, swearing etc. Full warnings inside. Don't read it if these kind of things repulse you.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**I'm here with new story today. If anyone ever read some of my stories, like Absolutely Perfect or Unperfectly Perfect, I'm sure you are going to be pretty shocked because this is not going to be the usual fluffy feast. This story is going to be dark angsty one, involving dark themes (I'll put the warnings at the end of this note). It's going to be Klaine fic, of course, but not from the beginning. Just wait and see **

**It's my first time writing something so much angsty so let me know what do you think about it.**

**I need to say big, huge, enormous, tremendous thank you to two persons. **

**First is my best friend, my amazing sweetheart and baby, Esther aka **_**writingmisfit**_**. She was the first one who read this prologue and she gave me so much of positive energy, she is giving me it every day with her kindness and big, beautiful soul. Honey, thank you so much for everything you did for me3**

**And the second is my Beta Kitty, aka g**_**leeklaineKIT. **_**She is my baby and without her I would be completely lost. She is amazing and Honey I love you so much and thank you for being my Beta.**

**Today I feel like someone stuffed my head with cotton so I'm ending this note and let you enjoy the story.**

**Warnings: Depressions, rape (non-graphic), violence, swearing, prostitution… just really horrible stuff**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! **

**Read and Review**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Prologue **

Life is bittersweet, Kurt thought as he once again found himself jogging through the now so familiar streets in Westerville. A year ago he didn't even know what this town looked like and now it was his home. Home, Kurt snorted at this word, he didn't have home anymore.

A year ago he still thought that he could change his life for the better. A year ago he freshly graduated from the McKinley, the NAYDA acceptance letter still hot in his pocket. He and Rachel had everything planned out; they had already found a flat were they and Finn would live. But soon enough all his dreams crashed down. The day of his departure his Dad had a heart attack. Three days later his Dad passed away. He didn't remember much of what happened after. He stayed in the lonely house, that he suddenly couldn't call home, because the main part was missing. His Dad was gone and he was never coming back. His brain just didn't want process that.

He lay in his bed for a three days straight not answering his phone or the doorbell. Carole Hudson, his Dad's girlfriend came to check on him more than once every day. She would sit on the edge of his bed and comb her fingers through his hair. She also brought him food and made him to eat at least a few bites. She was kind woman. His Dad met her at the West Side Story musical their school promoted. Since then Finn began acting like big brother to Kurt. Their relationship got better since Finn had joined the Glee club but after theirs parents went on few dates he got in his mind that they were brothers and that he needed to look after Kurt. It was kind of sweet Kurt thought.

Carole and Finn took care of the funeral. Kurt was thankful because he didn't know he would be able to deal with it. After the funeral Carole and Finn tried to persuade him to come live with them but he didn't want leave his house. But a few days later he was forced to leave it. His Grandmother, Burt's mother, and her lawyers somehow managed to declare that Burt's will was null and void. And in the space of a few minutes Kurt lost everything. The house, the Hummel's Tires and Lubes, all the money his Dad saved. Only things he could have were his car and his belongings.

When Carole found about this she went ballistic. She wanted sue his Grandparents but he didn't care. He packed his bags and left the town that used to be his home. He told Carole that he had place to stay, that he had an aunt in Columbus but to be honest he didn't have anyone. His Mom's parents lived in France and they didn't contact him since her funeral. So he only climbed in his car and drove till he had gas. That wasn't long and he found himself in Westerville. But he didn't care where he was; he climbed in the backseat and cried. He cried for his Dad and Mom, for the injustice which was committed against him for the people and things he left behind.

He spent a few days in his car, going out only when he needed to go to toilet or he was hungry. The third night in his car someone knocked on his window. Confused Kurt rolled the window halfway down. Behind it stood young woman with short blindingly red hair.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked her.

"Get your butt up and come inside." She said and indicated with her thumb behind herself where some bar stood, Kurt didn't even notice. "The nights are cold and I could use some help behind the bar"

"What?"

"Oh my, are you deaf or nuts or something? I said come with me and help me" So since the night Kurt worked at nights as bartender. He sold his car and all his expensive clothes and found himself a small flat. It was rat's hole, only one room and shower stall but he was happy. Well not exactly happy but at least he have place where to stay.

His friends from Lima were still calling him and trying to contact him but the calls and messages lessened after time. The only two remaining were Finn and Quinn, his two closes friends. But he couldn't call them back; he didn't want to call them back. After his Dad was buried in the ground something snapped inside of him. He didn't want his old life back so he turned the sound of his phone off and hide it under one loose plank of the floor.

He knew that he had dropped low. But after one fatal night he dropped to rock bottom, to his personal hell.

It was calm night at the bar. It usually was, this bar was kind of sleazy only a few of drugged teenagers or old dirty homeless men occupying the tables so he was kind of shocked when the door opened and man in suit come inside.

He couldn't be older than forty maybe, with tall athletic figure. His hair was black and held back by a ridiculous amount of gel. His eyes had the same color as his hair and were hard and had some cruelty in them. He walked right to the bar and sat in front of Kurt.

"What can I get you?" Kurt asked while he put aside a few dirty glasses.

"Scotch and beer" The man said measuring the young bartender with his hard eyes. It was making Kurt nervous, the way the corners of the stranger's lips were raising in smirk.

"Here it is" Kurt said and sat the glasses in front of him.

"What cute little thing like you is doing in this dirty place?" The man purred cocking his head to the side.

"Working as I'm sure you can see. But I could ask you the same thing. Not many men in Armani's suit come to sit here" The man laughed at that and sipped at his drinks. He sat there silently for the rest of the night, sipping on few more beers and then on some water. Kurt was glad that his shift was nearing its end and Sam, the girl who gave him the job, would take over. The man was making him more and more nervous. He was looking at him with lust in his eyes. During the night the man's right hand disappeared from the wooden bar and Kurt was sure the man was palming himself.

"I'll give you hundred bucks if you sleep with me" The man said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt eyes widened and the glass he was drying felt from his fingers and crashed to the ground, breaking into thousands of small shreds.

"You heard me. I'll give you hundred dollars if you sleep with me. Come on little one" The man rounded the bar and suddenly was standing in front of Kurt dragging him in his arms. "I know you want it" The man whispered in his ear pushing his hard on against the younger's man.

"No, no, no let me go" Kurt pushed onto the man's chest trying to break away from his grip. "I'm not going to sleep with you. Not for money not ever"

"Don't be a bitch. How long you need to slave your ass here to get so much money? I know you need them I can give you even more" The stranger's arms once again encircled him and squeezed his ass.

"Let me go you pervert!" Kurt shouted and slapped the man across the face. The man stumbled a few steps back and looked at Kurt with flame in his eyes.

"You are going to regret this you little slut" And with that the man stormed out of the bar. Shakily Kurt began cleaning the broken glass trying to even his breathing. He hoped that he will never, ever, see this man again. But he was horribly wrong.

He was unlocking the five locks on his flat's door when something hard banged him across the back of his head. He stumbled into the door and soon he was pushed inside and on the floor. He was still seeing stars from the punch, his vision swaying like crazy. It took him a few minutes to understand what's happening and when he did the person on top of him already succeeded on pushing his jeans down in the middle of his tights.

"No, no stop" He tried to shake the stranger off of him, already knowing it must be the man from the bar. He could hear him growl and then his face was pushed into the filthy smelling carpet. That morning was Kurt raped for the first time in his life.

He cried for the whole time, trying to stop the horrible act but he was in vain. When it was over the man thrown a few bills on his naked back and with quiet 'I'll see you soon' he was gone from the flat.

Kurt lay on the floor for many hours not able to move. His whole body hurt and he felt so degraded and violated and humiliated. He went already through so much and now, now he got raped in his own apartment. In the place where he should feel safe! His stomach violently twisted and he vomited all over the carpet.

Somehow he managed to crawl into the shower and let the cold water cascade on his body, hoping the shrill coldness would wipe away the feeling of filth he felt. But anything helped. He still felt as dirty as before. When he got back into the room where it all happened he found the bills lying on ground, streaked with his blood and the man's cum. He almost threw up again. But the only thing he did was tear the bills into small pieces not caring that it was more than two hundred dollars. He was raped for God's sake! His virginity was forcefully taken from him. No amount of money could make this better.

It took him almost week to get back to some kind of normal. He found a new place, even worse than the first, but he just couldn't live there, when the man knew where he lived. He ditched the job in the bar and instead of began working as a waiter in small dinner. He hoped that the man would not fulfill his promise of seeing him soon. But the fate showed him again, that it wasn't fan of Kurt.

This time the man raped him in dirty alley behind the dinner. Kurt tried to fight him at the beginning but he knew it was in vain. Once again after it ended the man put a few bills in the back pocket of Kurt's jeans and with kiss left him crash to the dirty ground.

After that time it happened so many times that Kurt lost count of it. And it didn't happen only with this man. He would invite his friends and they would all humiliate and hurt Kurt. And Kurt felt really horrible but after some time he began accepting the money thrown at him. He became a slut, whore, bitch; all the horrible names the men were calling him. He wasn't Kurt Hummel proud diva, flamboyant gay who was accepted to NYADA. No, he was Kurt, the gay prostitute from Westerville. And it was the man's fault; he thought as heringed the bell in front of the big noble house.

"You are late" The man from bar barked as he opened the door and gripped Kurt's forearm roughly. Yes it was all James Anderson's fault, Kurt thought as he followed the man into his bedroom.

* * *

**Okay love it? Hate it? Let me know**


	2. Chapter one

**Hiya guys!**

**So there is another part of this story. This one is less angsty that the first one, it's introducing of Blaine. Let me know if you expected this plot or not**

**Thank you to my Beta Kitty aka **_**gleeklaineKIT. **_**She is so amazing and I keep bugging her and making her busy lately. Hope you don't mind Honey, I'll try to act a little less crazy than I do now****3**

**And thank you to my best friend and the biggest fan of this story so far Esther3 Baby I love yoooooou3**

**Warnings: Just slight swearing for this part**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

**Okay keep the reviews coming they are like kryptonite to me!**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Chapter one - Meeting Blaine Anderson**

„I'm so happy we decided to move back to Westerville Honey" Debbie said from the passenger seat giving Blaine a beaming smile. Blaine who was currently driving lifted one hand from the steering wheel and took Debbie's hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I mean I love New York but the city is just too big. Can you imagine raising our child there? With all the bars and criminals and hookers? No, here it's going to be much better."

"But you do realize you're not pregnant yet right?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course I do" She answered and Blaine could hear her rolling her eyes. "But I will be soon" Blaine smiled at this and turned his head to side to look at his wife. Blaine still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her choose him. She had strawberry blonde hair which was gently curling around her face and down to her collar bones. Her eyes were brightly green and always so honest and open. Her lips, although being thin, were cherry red and always tasted like her strawberry lipstick. Her skin was slightly tanned and soft, her whole body slim with flawless curves. Blaine loved her with his whole heart, his whole body and he would do anything for her.

They met almost five years ago at one party. Blaine was taking music and dancing classes at NYU and she was studying medicine on Columbus. It was love at first side. Three months after they met they found themselves a small apartment and moved in together. They dated together for more than four years before they got married. They had a beautiful spring wedding in Central Park. It could sound a little cliché and Blaine wasn't totally happy with the idea but he was determined to make Deborah happy.

And now, almost half year later they were moving back from New York to Westerville, or like Blaine like to call it, to his personal hell. Well maybe he was being overdramatic but he really didn't think he would go back there for more than a few days long visit. And now he is going to live here again. He must really love his wife.

"And your Dad is such a sweetheart letting us stay at the house till we find something ours and giving you job" Blaine almost snickered at this. His Dad and sweetheart? No way. No fucking way. Everybody keep telling him how amazing person his father was, but he knew better. He was just good actor and could fool everyone. But not him. He still blamed his father for his Mom's death. She may have been an alcoholic but it was his entire fault. He was pedant, horrible person without a heart. And now he was going to live with him again.

When he called him some time ago to tell him, that they are moving back, his Dad immediately offered him job at his private art school. He was trying to get him to work there since he ended NYU. Blaine still kind of couldn't believe that he agreed on it.

"I really love you, you know that right?" Debbie interrupted Blaine's bitter thoughts with her sweet voice. Blaine couldn't help but grin at this.

"I really love you too" He said and felt her soft lips brushing his cheek.

"Well, maybe we could pull off I could show you how much I love you" She whispered in his ear seductively while her hand traveled down to his crotch. And who was Blaine to decline offer as this? He quickly pulled the car to the nearest rest stop and attacked her wife with his mouth, both giggling like teenagers.

An hour later they finally arrived at the house. Blaine put the car in front of the garage door, knowing how much his father hated when someone left their car on the drive way.

"It's only me or this house seems bigger every time I see it?" Debbie said in awe as she closed the door of the vehicle. Blaine only chuckled at this and put his arm around her waist. Gently he tugged her into his arms and kissed her temple softly.

"You are disgustingly sweet you know that?" Someone said behind their backs. They both turned to see Cooper rounding the house big smile on his face.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Blaine beamed at his older brother happily and gave him tight hug.

"Hey Squirt. Dad called me last week, told me you are moving back so I decided to visit for a while" He explained and kissed the top of his hair. Then he also scooped Debbie into his arms and gave her sweet kiss on her cheek. "You are more beautiful every time I see you my sweet sister-in-law" He smiled at her brightly. "When you decide to divorce him give me a call" Deb laughed when Blaine slapped the back of his brother's head and pouted his lips.

"Not going to happen" Blaine grumbled and hugged Debbie close to his side. "Dad's inside?" He asked Cooper nodding his head at the house.

"Yeah um I wouldn't go inside if I were you" The older man said and put back his sunglasses.

"Why?" Debbie asked and laid her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"He is furious. Don't know exactly why, he was screaming on someone over the phone. I think it was some student"

"Since when is Dad calling his students?" Blaine asked with arched eyebrow.

"Just saying. Don't know if it was actually student." Cooper shrugged his shoulders. Blaine only rolled his eyes at this and went to open the truck of their car. Cooper shuffled to him and helped him unload most of their bags. They took as most as they could and went inside the house.

"Blaine!" Woman's voice exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind them. The younger man smiled as he saw mid-aged woman rushing to him. Soon he was enveloped in tight familiar hug.

"Rose" He smiled softly and returned the hug. After his mother's death his father hired Rose as their Nanny and cook and housemaid in one. He was just too busy to take care of them.

Blaine loved Rose. She baked the best cookies and gave the softest but still tight hugs. She always smelled like honey and peppermint tea and had the most bright and gentle smile on her face.

Every time Blaine woke up in the middle of the night after bad dream she would give him cinnamon cookies and warm milk and would sing him back to sleep. She was the one who listened to him gushing about toys, or movies and later about girls.

She was also the first one who he called after the party to tell her about the most single beautiful girl he met and she was also the first one to know that he proposed to Debbie.

Nobody could ever replace his mother but she began very important part of his life.

"I missed you so much" He smiled at her when they parted her hands now resting on his cheeks.

"I missed you to Sweetheart" She tugged his face down and kissed his forehead. "Are you eating enough? You are skinny" She said as she measured him with her kind blue eyes.

"He is eating plenty" Debra said in annoyed voice. That was the only flaw Blaine could found about his wife, she disliked Rose. Blaine never understood why. Rose was such a sweetheart and Debbie too, he tough they would get along well. Cooper always said it was because Rose though that Debbie wasn't good enough for him.

"Hello Deborah" Rose smiled at her politely but turned back to Blaine. She was also the only one to call Debbie her full name, Deborah. Not Debra or Debbie, Debs, Deb or any pet names the other used. "Come on Honey I'm going to make you something to eat" She took his hand and led him to their kitchen.

"Rose it's okay I'm not hungry" He chuckled and looked behind his back to see if Debbie was following.

"Got her" Cooper bowed and offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes but went after them.

"You and your brother are always hungry" Rose smiled at them affectionately. Both men rolled their eyes but knew that she was right. From the fridge she took out some ingredients and began making a few sandwiches.

"Your father is going to be there soon" She smiled at him and set plate in front of him.

"Coop said he was yelling at some student over the phone" He raised his eyebrow and took a bite.

"Yeah that poor boy" Rose said her face suddenly falling sad.

"Boy? What's wrong?" He asked sensing the sudden change in Rose. She just gave him sweet smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Nothing Sweet cheeks, nothing" She softly patted his cheek but her eyes remained sad. They sat at the breakfast counter for a while chatting about nothing and everything, waiting for his father to come down.

"Rose? Is Blaine already here or-.. Oh you're here" His Dad stepped in the kitchen and smiled when he saw them. Well it wasn't real smile, Blaine wasn't even sure if his Dad was capable of smiling.

"James!" Debbie called and stood up from her chair and went to hug him.

"Hey Deb. You look fabulous" He returned the hug and kissed her cheek. Blaine watched his Dad closely, while he was chatting with his wife. He still looked incredibly pissed. His jaw was set tightly and his eyes were hard. He also could see the traitorous vain at his right temple, it always appeared when he was angry. Blaine was curious, what could some student do to make his Dad that angry? And especially when his Dad usually didn't care much about them?

"Son" James came to Blaine and they exchanged brief hug. "It's nice to see you"

"Yeah it's nice to see you too" Blaine said even though he thought the opposite to be truth. He really didn't want to live in the same house as his father. Don't get him wrong, he liked him, it was his Dad but they never get along well. Hopefully he and Debbie would find a new house soon. Because every minute spend with James Anderson was kind of torture for him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys what do you think about it? Were you expecting this?**

**Okay now when we know both Kurt's and Blaine's situations we can move on with this show!:-)**

**Till next time!**


End file.
